PM18
"Phantomi! Guest Appearance on TV?!" (ファントミ!テレビにゲスト出演!?; Fantomi! Terebi ni gesuto shutsuen!?) is the 18th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 120th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. 4 people from Phantomirage have been asked to appear on TV! They decided to decline the request because they were afraid of being uncertain, but only Saki entered the TV station in secret to the other three. She meets Hidaponta, the host of her favorite TV show, and I was excited about it! However, Chief Gyanne turns Ponta into an Ikenaier! Phantomirage makes a Metube intro video. Yotsuba stumbles on her words, Kumachi wants to join, and Seira says it's good to have an official channel to avoid rumors. They look at their view count (55,460) and read some comments. Seira sees "Phantomi Diamond is the best" and answers "of course" out loud. There is also a comment from an official tv station inviting them to a show, but Seira says they can't go because it would risk their secret identity. Saki goes to the studio anyway but uses the kakureru key to become invisible. She sees various celebrities and guests, including a nervous Chief Gyanne. She bumps into Hidaponta, the host of her favorite TV show, causing her to become visible. He invites her to watch live and gives her an autograph. The others watch from the Sweets Cafe as the show starts. Ponta interviews the guest Gyanne, who is having problems with her employees ever since a new chief showed up. Detective Abekobe is also watching as Officer Magyaku tends to Chief Summer. Ponta suggests that communication is the problem and that Gyanne should appeal to the new chief for recognition. She decides to turn him into "kaiketsu shinaiya" so Saki transforms into Phantomi Spade. Ponta and assistant Gyanne host a quiz challenge for her. Question 1: The yellow flower that blooms during summer is a She answers sunflower, but the question continues and is actually choosing the sunflower seed from four pictures. Thinking time starts and Ponta, Gyanne, and two assistants dance to a song. Flower expert Yotsuba uses the tsuushin key (communication) and tells her the answer through the PhantomiWristy. Question 2: One of the world's top three beauties and the queen of ancient Egypt is She answers Cleopatra, but the question continues and is actually choosing the correct gem from four pictures that she used for eye shadow. Makeup expert Seira gives her the answer "lapiz lazuli" so quickly that the dancers fall right after thinking time starts. Question 3: From four pictures, choose the correct meaning for the French word "choux" (from shu cream/Japanese cream puff). Kokomi doesn't know but Minoru gives her the answer "cabbage." Gyanne starts arguing because the questions were too easy and in the commotion, Phantomi Spade saves Ponta's uncool heart. His show continues and he interviews Phantomi Spade. She does a good job of answering without giving away her identity. She explains that the Reverse Police turn cool people uncool and that PhantoMirage saves their uncool hearts. Seira watches and thinks it's not fair. Kokomi and Yotsuba realize that she actually wanted to be on tv and give her a friendly tease. * Phantomirage opens an official MeTube channel. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Chief Summer Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Episode Stub